


eyes closed

by InsideMyBrain



Series: eyes closed [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rule 63, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Danielle’s eyes are closed, but she can still see how fucked up this is. Keeva’s eyes are wide open, but she can’t seem to see the irony in that.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Series: eyes closed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739287
Kudos: 18





	eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder! this is a work of fiction and not meant to represent anything going on IRL with these people. this was written for fun and is not meant for Kevin and Daniel's eyes. please do not send this to them or anyone associated with them, thanks!
> 
> reupload.

Danielle sits on the fire escape, letting her long legs dangle off the edge into the August night. She’s often commented that Ireland is a quiet country, and she thinks no time better illustrates this than at night; the streets are empty, most windows are dark. The only sounds are the wind and her thoughts.

They’re going to have to talk about it eventually, she reasons. She glances over her shoulder at the apartment behind her. It’s all dark except for a a small beam of light coming from the bedroom, where she knows Keeva is sleeping soundly, cream bedsheets draped over her by Danielle so carefully.

This reasoning has not helped her before.

Danielle sighs, rubbing her shoulder. She re-enters the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake the sleeping Keeva. She slips back into bed beside her, cuddling up to her while she can. Keeva sighs in her sleep and hugs Danielle tighter. Danielle presses a kiss to her shoulder.

**two hours earlier**

Danielle gasps, her hand tightening in Keeva’s soft dirty blonde hair as the other girl swirls her tongue over one of Danielle’s pink nipples. The room is dark, and the only sounds are their breathing and the movement of their bodies against each other.

Keeva’s eyes flick up to hers as she pulls away, a triumphant smirk adorning her full lips. She won’t say it, but the message is clear: _I did good._ Self-righteous and brazen outside of this dark room, Keeva likes to please in bed. Danielle raises one eyebrow, trying to say: _you could do better._ She pushes gently on the back of Keeva’s head, and she goes willingly, parting Danielle’s legs with one hand and kissing her inner thigh.

Danielle can’t help the soft moan that escapes her lips when Keeva licks upward ever so slowly. Keeva just keeps going, but Danielle can sense that even that is too loud for her.

**a few days earlier**

Danielle reaches for Keeva’s hand in public, only to have it slapped away. She looks at the other girl, surprised.

“What?” Keeva’s voice is a little too high, a little too defensive.

“Is it illegal to hold your hand, now?” Danielle asks, trying for a teasing tone to mask her hurt.

“No.” Keeva quickens her pace marginally, and Danielle hurries to catch up. “We’re just friends, that’s all.”

“I know that,” Danielle says, “I can’t hold your hand as a friend?”

Keeva’s shoulders stiffen. “No.”

_Bullshit,_ Danielle thinks, but says nothing.

**future**

“Don’t you start feeling some type of way about what’s going on between us!” Keeva snaps, gesturing back and forth between herself and Danielle.

“That’s not the point of what I was saying, Keev,” she retorts, exasperated. “I’m just fed up with this ‘ignoring everything’ shite! I don’t understand you. If you like hooking up with me, why do we have to ignore it? We can keep it a secret! I don’t have an issue with that! It’s just fucked up that when the lights are off, everything’s fine, but after we hook up you act like nothing ever happened.”

“I don’t wanna deal with this right now,” Keeva replies, throwing up her hands. “Can we just get on with our evening?”

Danielle scoffs. “Oh sure, so later you can eat my cunt with your eyes closed, like that makes it any less gay.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Keeva snaps.

Danielle takes a step back, surprised. She sees a venom in Keeva’s eyes that she’d never thought possible to be reflected in her friend’s kind blue eyes, much less directed at her.

“I’m not a lesbian!” she continues. “I’m not!”

“I didn’t say you were,” Danielle fires back, anger rising in her throat like acid. “But you’re not fuckin’ straight, that’s for sure!”

“Shut up, just shut up!” Keeva points a well-manicured finger at her. The clipped nails flash in the low lighting, seeming to taunt Danielle. “This shit? It doesn’t count, okay? It’s just- just, getting off. Doesn’t mean I like you, or like girls!”

Danielle scoffs, even as the barb hits deeper than Keeva could possibly know. “Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that.”

“Maybe I will!” Keeva scrubs at her face, and Danielle realizes with a jolt she’s crying. “Y'know what, just get out, Dan. I can’t keep doing this.”

Danielle’s heart leaps into her throat. “Like, just tonight, or…”

“I don’t fucking know, okay?” Keeva snaps, slamming her hand down on the kitchen counter. “I’ll text you, I guess. Or maybe I won’t.”

Danielle looks down at the floor to hide the tears suddenly springing to her eyes. “Okay,” she mumbles. “Okay.”

**present**

Keeva mumbles and twitches in her sleep. Danielle stares straight ahead, the tension in her limbs refusing to dissipate into the air.

“Danielle…” Keeva mutters, and Danielle looks back at her. She’s still fast asleep. “I love you…” she continues.

Danielle reaches for Keeva’s hand and twines their fingers together. In sleep, Keeva squeezes back. A single tear drops on to the back of her hand, and Danielle wipes it away softly.


End file.
